1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light emitting key structure for a keyboard.
2. The Prior Arts
Early laptop computers and desktop computers are usually equipped with keyboards which are incapable of emitting light. Recently, with the progress of the backlight module technology, light emitting apparatuses have been provided to conventional keyboards by some of the keyboard manufacturers, for providing illumination to the keyboards or for ornament purpose.
Taiwanese patent publication No. 509955 proposes a light emitting keyboard. The light emitting keyboard is featured in that it includes a key portion and a backlight device. The key portion includes a bottom plate and at least one key disposed on the bottom plate. The key is adapted for upwardly and downwardly moving relative to the bottom plate. The backlight device is disposed beneath the key portion for providing a light source for the key portion from the underside of the key portion. The light source provides a light upwardly passing through the key portion so as to provide a light emitting effect to the keyboard. In addition to an object of providing the light emitting effect to the keyboard, Taiwanese patent publication No. 509955 further provides a light emitting keyboard with a smaller thickness. However, in electronic products requiring a higher degree of portability and slimness, the keyboard proposed by Taiwanese patent publication No. 509955 is not good enough.